Advanced integrated circuits utilize copper and other metallurgy in the interconnect or wiring levels in order to increase performance of the integrated circuit. Because of the possibility of copper and other metal diffusion through interlevel dielectric layers, copper and other metal interconnects are fabricated with conductive diffusion barrier liners on the sides and bottoms of the wires and dielectric copper and other metal diffusion barrier caps on the top surface of the wires. However, it has been found that wires using dielectric diffusion barrier caps are susceptible to reliability failures.
Therefore, there is a need for improved diffusion barrier capped interconnect structures.